marfandomcom-20200223-history
Babbo
Babbo is ginta's arm, he is voiced by Banjo ginga. The only known ÄRM in MÄR-Heaven with a human soul - which is actually the magic kingdom Kaldea's former Elder's, and therefore the only one able to talk without being activated. He is also able to 'download' personalities and carried King's before first War Games and Danna's afterwards. Once the weapon of the exceptionally powerful Chess Piece King, Phantom, it now is wielded by Ginta, and serves as both a friend and a weapon. Babbo is known for his oversized ego and love of himself, constantly referring to himself as an "elder" (in the English versions, a gentleman), comically in contrast to his typical shape, which is in default form an oversized kendama. In the end of the anime, Babbo lives with Chaton, Alan, and the baby Loco. Babbo has many ways of attacking, different "versions" of Babbo that can attack. However, these versions cannot be accessed without the Magic Stones that are attributed to them. Babbo can also change sizes, which is why he weighs so much (Phantom and Ginta are the only people in Babbo's history that are able to lift him). Before Ginta acquires any of these Stones, he uses the ÄRM like a kendama or just whips it around. However, this proves to be rather ineffective. Ginta later finds out that data is recorded in Babbo through his imagination; the greater the form imagined the more powerful it will be. In total there are eight spots for Magic Stones, four on each side. In the series, these different forms are referred to as "Versions". Version 1 A: Hammer Arm * Ginta's fist and Babbo merge together to create a metal ball (hammer). In this mode Babbo can telepathically communicate with Ginta. This version is mainly used for close range fighting. 'Version 1 B: Dagger Arm' *Ginta's fist and Babbo merge together to create a metal dagger. In this mode, Babbo and Ginta can telepathically communicate. This Version is mainly used for close range fighting. Version 2: Bubble Launcher * Babbo turns into a gun with which Ginta can fire exploding bubbles that look like Babbo. Ginta uses this for long range fighting or as cover. Version 3: Gargoyle * Babbo turns into a giant Gargoyle creature that levitates with a giant crystal as his lower waist and holds a ring in his mouth. He can use the ring to fire a strong beam that uses a lot of magical power . Because this version is a guardian ÄRM, Ginta can't move when he uses it, but it also is very dangerous; if he is reckless with it, Ginta's spirit energy will be crushed (he may also lose his sanity). It was first sighted in the underground lake defeating Girom, and blasting a way out for lost souls of an old ship to escape. * Ginta used this form in the Gate of Training when he was in there with Snow. * Ginta also used the form to send magical energy to Allan when Saturn placed a curse on him. Saturn used: Darkness ÄRM, Finsternis. Version 4: Alice * Babbo turns into an angelic female Holy ÄRM that uses healing magic, which is effective for counter-attack and protection against Darkness ÄRMs. Babbo is embarrassed after the transformation. Ginta first used it in the battle with Kannochi. He attempts to use it to undo the curses placed on Ed/Alan and Alviss. It is successful for Ed and Allan but fails for Alviss. Nanashi and Jack think Alice is beautiful. Version 5: Cushion Jelly * Babbo turns into a giant pudding that covers Ginta entirely and absorbs all physically destructive attacks used by the enemy. The one drawback is that this move will render Ginta motionless. He first used this ability during his second battle with Girom during the War Games. Version 6: Puss in Boots * Babbo turns into a giant Puss in Boots, gaining immense speed, four knife with one hidden knife in each boot and the ability to use other ÄRMs. He first uses this ability during his final fight with Phantom. It has the following ÄRM: ** Fresh Bonito: A Fish Weapon ÄRM. This ÄRM may seem weak but was strong enough to beat Phantoms Guardian III Drei. ** Mr.Replacer: A Unique Doll ÄRM. A doll ÄRM Puss in Boots has to replace Ginta with the doll whenever he's hit. Puss in Boot seems to have three. Version 7: (False) Gate Keeper Clown (manga only) * Babbo transforms into an exact replica of the Gate Keeper Clown allowing a certain number of people, determined by the dice roll of the Gate Keeper, to go into the real world from MÄR-Heaven. Ginta and his dad meet up with Koyuki and return home. * In the anime's end, Ginta finds another Gate-Keeper Clown in a shop. Version 8: Omega Gargoyle (anime only) * This is the same form of Version 3: Gargoyle but is made to get stronger with the hopes and dreams with every person in Mar-Heaven.